


Grzechy ojców i synów

by Ariana (Ariana_El)



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fluff, Gen, dzieci się nudzą, i miewają ciekawe pomysły, uczty w Valinorze
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28272753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariana_El/pseuds/Ariana
Summary: Podczas uczty dzieci z rodu Finwego znajdują sobie sposób na zabawę.English version available here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28272981
Kudos: 3
Collections: Tolkien Secret Santa 2020





	Grzechy ojców i synów

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_girl_that_time_forgot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_girl_that_time_forgot/gifts).



> Napisane w ramach wymiany Official Tolkien Secret Santa.

**Grzechy ojców i synów**

Festiwale i uczty w pałacu królewskim stanowiły zawsze rozrywkę dla dorosłych i dzieci. Zwłaszcza te ostatnie za każdym razem znajdowały coś nowego i ekscytującego. Dla Celegorma było to obserwowanie wszystkiego z nowej perspektywy. Z początku trzymał się starszych braci, szczęśliwy, że uznano go za dość dużego, by mógł siedzieć z dorosłymi, ale gdy zebrani elfowie rozproszyli się po salach i ogrodach, a bracia zniknęli gdzieś z Fingonem, zaczęło mu się nudzić. Tak więc gdy Amme poprosiła, by sprawdził, czy młodsi się nie kłócą, Celegorm chętnie skorzystał z wymówki i czmychnął. Wprawdzie Curufin i Caranthir obiecali Nerdaneli, że będą się zachowywać, ale... Celegorm miał szczerą nadzieję, że nie będzie musiał interweniować. Nie był Maedhrosem czy Maglorem, żeby umieć sobie radzić z zażegnywaniem konfliktów.

Uroczystości stanowiły również dla młodszych uczestników doskonałą okazję do odkrywania pałacowych ogrodów czy zazwyczaj nieużywanych pomieszczeń, kiedy uczta zaczynała im się już dłużyć. Minęło trochę czasu, nim Celegorm odnalazł młodszych braci budujących z Angrodem i Aegnorem wieżę ze wszystkiego, co nawinęło im się pod ręce, od gałązek po puste talerze. Nie miał za bardzo ochoty, żeby do nich dołączyć ani nie chciał ich zaskoczyć i popsuć całej pracy. Zamierzał pójść dalej i może znaleźć Maglora, gdy ktoś go zawołał.

– Tyelkormo, chodź nam pomóc!

Obróciwszy się, Celegorm zobaczył machającego do niego Finroda. Razem z Turgonem próbowali przenieść stosik desek, co samo w sobie wyglądało intrygująco.

– Co macie?

– Dziadek wymieniał przed ucztą boazerię w jednej z sal – wyjaśnił Turgon. W przeciwieństwie do Feanora, Fingolfin z rodziną przybyli do Finwego kilka dni wcześniej. – Te są już do niczego niepotrzebne, ale zobacz, jakie są gładkie, będą idealne! – rozentuzjazmował się, a Finrod potaknął. Gdy zorientowali się, że Celegorm nie ma pojęcia, o czym mówią, zaczęli jeden przez drugiego tłumaczyć, jaki mieli pomysł na zabawę. Gładkie deski, jak twierdzili, powinny się świetnie nadać do zjeżdżania po jednej z szerokich klatek schodowych w pałacu. Mieli upatrzoną tę z zachodniego skrzydła, prowadzącą do ogrodów, obecnie niezbyt uczęszczaną, a jednocześnie wznoszącą się łagodnie w górę majestatycznym biegiem, który zakręcał w połowie wysokości pod kątem prostym i znikał w korytarzu na wyższej kondygnacji.

– Brzmi świetnie – wyszczerzył się Celegorm. Już nie musiał szukać braci, żeby się nie nudzić. – Dajcie mi też.

– Może nawet zrobimy sobie zawody, jeśli deski się sprawdzą – zaproponował Finrod. – Mamy dużo czasu.

Żaden z nich nigdy nie próbował zjeżdżać ze schodów i pomysł brzmiał zachęcająco. Mniej zachęcające było to, że dotarł on do pewnych małych zainteresowanych uszek.

– Jakie zawody? – Celegorm usłyszał pytanie Angroda. Nie miał pojęcia, kiedy dzieciak do nich dołączył. Gdy się odwrócił, zobaczył zarówno kuzynów, jak i braci, którzy porzucili swoją wieżę i podkradli się do starszych.

– Nie chcecie sprawdzić, co robi Artaresto? – zapytał Finrod bez większego przekonania, skoro młodsi już wiedzieli, co planował z kuzynami.

– Jasne, że nie! – prychnął Aegnor. – Pilnuje Nerwen.

– Też się chcemy bawić – oświadczył Curufin. – Nie możecie nam zabronić.

– Bo co? – Turgon przechylił głowę, gdy drażnił się z młodszym chłopcem.

‘Powiem tacie’ zawisło niewypowiedziane w powietrzu, ale zanim któryś z chłopców zwerbalizował groźbę, Finrod dał braciom deskę do niesienia. Curufin i Celegorm wzięli pozostałe dwie, a Caranthir podreptał za nimi. Turgon i Finrod musieli mieć wszystko zaplanowane wcześniej, gdyż poprowadzili kuzynów tak, by nikt ich nie widział. Wciąż słychać było ucztę przez otwarte okna, ale drogę mieli wolną, a wybrana klatka schodowa czekała na nich pusta.

– Dobra, spróbujmy najpierw stąd – zasugerował Turgon, stojąc zaledwie kilka stopni ponad poziomem posadzki. – Nie mieliśmy jak przetestować wcześniej balansowania.

Podczas gdy starsi chłopcy próbowali zjeżdżać na stojąco i nie spadać, Aegnor i Caranthir złapali jedną z desek i wciągnęli ją do góry. Wynikła między nimi krótka sprzeczka odnośnie tego, który miał być pierwszy, ale w końcu Caranthir przytrzymał deskę w miejscu, gdy kuzyn siadał na niej okrakiem, a potem puścił. Aegnor zjechał, śmiejąc się, a Caranthir pobiegł za nim. Raz za razem wciągali deskę do góry, zamieniając się miejscami.

Angrod i Curufin nie mogli się zdecydować, czy lepiej było stać czy siedzieć, więc wypróbowywali obie metody naprzemiennie, podczas gdy starsi skupili się tylko na pierwszej. Potrzeba było trochę czasu i prób zakończonych nagłym skakaniem z deski, nim Turgon, Finrod i Celegorm na tyle opanowali balansowanie, by poczuć się pewnie i spróbować wejść wyżej.

– Ingoldo, ja też chcę – Aegnor zawołał za bratem.

– Myślę, że możemy razem – zaproponował Finrod po chwili namysłu. – Będę cię trzymać.

Celegorm zjechał w dół i obejrzał się w samą porę, by zobaczyć, że Curufin podążył za Finrodem. Westchnął w duchu. Nie znosił być tym dorosłym.

– Sam nie pojedziesz. – Wbiegł po schodach, przeskakując po dwa stopnie na raz.

– Jestem niewiele młodszy niż oni! – zaprotestował Curufin, machając ręką w stronę Finroda i Turgona – I umiem!

– _Jesteś_ młodszy. Możesz zjeżdżać sam z dziesiątego stopnia. To–

Ktoś krzyknął. Celegorm odwrócił się od Curufina, ale było już za późno. Mógł tylko patrzeć, jak Finrod traci równowagę na desce, która wymknęła mu się spod stóp. Chłopiec klapnął gwałtownie na schody, ale impet pociągnął go w dół po stopniach, w ślad za deską niosącą krzyczącego Aegnora. Młodszy kuzyn ściął z nóg Caranthira i obaj potoczyli się aż na parter.

Przez moment zapadła cisza. Finrod zamrugał ze zdumieniem na ostatnim schodku, na którym skończył swój zjazd. Aegnor leżał u jego stóp.

Pozostawiając kuzynów samym sobie, Celegorm pospieszył do brata, który leżał przyklejony do marmurowej posadzki. Gdy go dotknął, Caranthir poderwał się i spojrzał w górę; buzię i brodę miał we krwi. A potem przyszedł płacz.

Celegorm podniósł brata, kompletnie bezradny. Nigdy nie był tak dobry jak Maedhros czy Maglor w pocieszaniu młodszych braci, a teraz nie mógł nawet zobaczyć, co się stało, bo Caranthir zanosił się histerycznym płaczem i nie pozwalał dotknąć.

Aegnor usiadł, spojrzał na brata, czknął i zaniósł się płaczem. Turgon zbiegł, żeby im pomóc, a Curufin i Angrod zostali w połowie schodów i patrzyli na wszystko przestraszeni.

– No nie stójcie tak! Przyprowadźcie Atto!

– Którego? – Angrod zerknął na Finroda, który pozbierał się z podłogi i próbował uspokoić płaczącego brata.

– Obojętnie! – warknął Celegorm ponad głową Caranthira. – Byle sprawnie.

Tymczasem w jednej z mniejszych sal przygotowanych na ucztę Feanor, Fingolfin i Finarfin pogrążeni byli w żywej dyskusji na temat niezbędnych do przeprowadzenia zmian w pałacu, poprawiających jego funkcjonalność z uwagi na rosnące potrzeby rozrastającej się rodziny. Podczas zgromadzeń takich jak to, często zatrzymywali się na dłużej i pałac ojca robił się zbyt ciasny. A jako że Finwe się zgodził i część prac już prowadzono, bracia znaleźli sobie bezpieczny temat do rozmowy.

Fingolfin zamierzał skorzystać z okazji i przeforsować pewne zmiany, Feanor przedstawił nowe pomysły dotyczące oświetlenia. Finarfin wspomagał ich plany konstrukcyjnymi rysunkami detali i to, co z początku było luźną rozmową o możliwych rozwiązaniach, bracia szybko przemienili w żywą dyskusję podpartą szkicami zrobionymi na pierwszym z brzegu kawałku papieru, ochlapanym winem, gdy któryś przypadkiem trącił kielich. Udawało im się utrzymywać zdrowe proporcje sprzeczek i przyjemności, ale zanim doszli do rozmowy na temat aranżacji ogrodów, przerwał im tupot małych stóp i lawina chaotycznych tłumaczeń Curufina i Angroda, zbyt podnieconych, by mówić z sensem. Zmuszenie ich, by się uspokoili i wyjaśnili, co się stało, było z góry skazane na porażkę, więc ojcowie po prostu podążyli za synami. Fingolfin także poszedł z nimi, jako że najpewniej sprawa dotyczyła również jego potomstwa.

Chłopcy stanęli na wysokości zadania i zamiast jednego ojca, przyprowadzili wszystkich trzech. Celegorm być może uznałby to za zabawne, w końcu rzadko zdarzało się widzieć trzech książąt Noldorów przemierzających korytarze w tak zgodnym pośpiechu, gdyby brat właśnie malowniczo nie rozsmarował sobie krwi z nosa na policzkach, próbując się przed nim zasłonić. I gdyby tak histerycznie nie płakał.

– Co tu się wydarzyło? – Feanor zmierzył spojrzeniem dzieci, potem deskę leżącą pod nogami Finroda i sądząc z miny, z trudem powstrzymał się od wywrócenia oczami.

– To był wypadek! – Jednocześnie z wyjaśnieniem pospieszyli Finrod i Celegorm.

– Nie wątpię. – Najstarszy syn Finwego przytaknął z roztargnieniem i przyklęknął przy Caranthirze. Stanowczym gestem odsunął jego rączki od twarz i w pierwszej kolejności upewnił się, że nos nie był złamany. Palcem ostrożnie otarł rozbitą wargę.

– Nic się nie stało, Moryo. Pochyl się do przodu i poczekaj, aż przestanie – poinstruował spokojnie i położył chłopcu dłoń na ramieniu. Caranthir siąknął nosem i zerknął na ojca, a gdy zobaczył, że ten wciąż klęczy na jego wysokości, zrobił, co mu kazano, i schował buzię w jego kołnierzu. Feanor westchnął, podniósł go i wstał.

– Weź, jest zimny. – Fingolfin podszedł bliżej i podał mu swój kielich, prawie już pusty. Feanor skinął głową w podziękowaniu i zmusił syna, by odkleił się od kołnierza. Gdy mógł już widzieć buzię Caranthira, wciąż czerwoną, choć część krwi zdążył wytrzeć w jego szaty, przyłożył zimny metal do wrażliwego nosa.

Chłopiec pisnął i próbował uciec, balansując na biodrze ojca.

– Nie ruszaj się, Moryo, to pomoże.

– Kto wpadł na ten genialny pomysł? – zapytał Finarfin, gdy już upewnił się, że Aegnor również potrzebował głównie otarcia łez i wymycia podrapanych dłoni.

Finrod i Turgon zerknęli po sobie, ale uparcie milczeli.

– Tego nie planowaliśmy... – Celegorm spróbował wesprzeć kuzynów.

– A ty nie pomyślałeś, żeby powstrzymać tę głupotę, zanim komuś coś się stanie? – zapytał Fingolfin, zwracając się do Celegorma, jako najstarszego w grupie.

– Nie pozwoliłem, żeby Moryo czy Curvo zjeżdżali sami z samej góry! – zaprotestował urażony Celegorm, a Curufin potwierdził jego słowa obrażonym prychnięciem.

– Ale pozostali mogli.

– Zostaw go, Nolofinwe – wtrącił się Feanor z nutą irytacji w głosie, kołysząc Caranthira. – Mój syn nie jest niańką waszych dzieci.

– Nie potrzebuję niańki – wymamrotał pod nosem Turgon, zanim Finrod zdążył nadepnąć mu na stopę.

– Wciąż czekamy na wyjaśnienia – przypomniał surowo Finarfin. – Jak mogliście wpaść na tak niedorzeczny pomysł, żeby pozwolić młodszym braciom brać udział w waszych ryzykownych zabawach.

– Nie brali sami! – zaprotestował niemrawo Finrod. – Zjeżdżaliśmy razem, ale nie wyszło... – urwał i skrzywił się. Aegnor przytaknął i siąknął nosem, spojrzawszy na swoje dłonie..

– Zrobiłeś sobie coś? – Finarfin zwrócił się do najstarszego syna.

– Nie, nie – chłopiec spojrzał po sobie i otrzepał spodnie. – Nic, Atto.

Finarfin obrzucił najstarszego syna krytycznym spojrzeniem, ale nie skomentował. Dzieci wciąż nieskore były wyjaśnić szczegółowo, co takiego skończyło się nieoczekiwanym lądowaniem, ale dalsze tłumaczenia przerwała Lalwende, która weszła z ogrodu. Zatrzymała się w progu, zdziwiona zbiegowiskiem.

– Czemu przenieśliście się na kory... – Lalwende dostrzegła deski i uśmiechnęła się zawadiacko. – O, widzę, że doszliście już do tego etapu.

– Irime, nie pomagasz – westchnął ostentacyjnie Fingolfin.

– Nie zamierzałam, skoro bawicie się beze mnie. – Lalwende roześmiała się dźwięcznie i obdarzyła braci i bratanków krytycznym spojrzeniem. – O ile widzę, wszyscy są nadal w miarę cali. No i nie mówcie mi, że już zapomnieliście, jaka to była świetna zabawa.

Celegorm z trudem powstrzymał się od parsknięcia. Ojciec miał minę jak Maedhros, gdy próbował robić za dorosłego wobec młodszych braci. I w tym momencie radził sobie niewiele lepiej.

Chłopcom nie trzeba było nic więcej.

– Atto, czy to znaczy, że ty też...? – wystrzelił z pytaniem Turgon, podczas gdy Finarfin musiał zmierzyć się z trzema parami oczu wpatrującymi się w niego z zaciekawieniem. Caranthir wciąż był naburmuszony, ale Celegorm i Curufin ciekawi byli usłyszeć historię, w której to nie oni musieliby się tłumaczyć.

– Mnie w to nie mieszaj – prychnął na siostrę Feanor.

– No jak to, też się z nami bawiłeś! – zaprotestowała Lalwende. Zdecydowanie zbyt dobrze bawiła się kosztem braci, by odpuścić. – Choćby po to, by mieć pewność, że nie nabroimy.

– Nie o tym rozmawialiśmy – przerwał im Finarfin. – Ktokolwiek wpadł na ten pomysł, ufam, że wszyscy potraficie sami wyciągnąć wnioski. – Spojrzał surowo po synach i bratankach.

– I myślę, że macie bałagan do posprzątania – dodał Fingolfin, wskazując na porzucone deski. Choć nikt nic nie powiedział, zdawało się, że zgodnie uznali najstarszych chłopców za prowodyrów.

– Och...

– Chcę do Amme – wymamrotał Caranthir ponad nieśmiałymi protestami. Wciąż miał zatkany nos i był wyjątkowo przyklejny.

– Tak, wystarczy tych atrakcji na dzisiaj – zgodził się Feanor i oddał kielich Fingolfinowi. – Chodź, domyjemy cię, zanim cię Amme zobaczy, a potem – spojrzał znacząco na braci – może uda nam się dokończyć rozmowę. Curvo, ty też idziesz ze mną.

– Ale...

– Żadnych „ale”.

Obok Finarfin prowadził dokładnie taką samą dyskusję z Angrodem i Aegnorem, którzy wcale nie chcieli nigdzie iść. Żaden z ojców nie ugiął się jednak i najmłodszy przychówek rodu Finwego został sprawnie zabrany.

Nie dość szybko jednak, by nie usłyszeć Lalwende, która została z resztą dzieci.

– To co, zanim tu posprzątamy. Chcecie zobaczyć, _jak_ to się robi?


End file.
